A Match Made In Hell
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Luke and Lorelei are the perfect couple but it wasn't always that way AU Luke is a judge
1. Before We Fell In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls

* * *

PRESENT DAY

The fire crackled as Luke sat with his arm around Lorelei. He couldn't believe they had been together for 3 years now. Rory, now five years old was playing upstairs. Luke had decided to make a special dinner for Rory and one for Lorelei. He planned on proposing to Lorelei tonight.

"Remember when we met," Luke asked Lorelei.

"It certainly wasn't love at first sight," Lorelei admitted.

Luke laughed.

"If looks could kill you'd be charged with murder," he joked.

"Come on," she said, "It wasn't that bad"

* * *

_3 years ago_

_Lorelei just got done putting 2 year old Rory to sleep. She checked the mail. Bill, bill, junk mail, coupon for coffee. She clipped that one out._

_"Checking the mail," Mia asked._

_"Yes," Lorelei said, "This is interesting. It's from Stars Hollow Court System."_

_"You should open it," Mia said._

_"That's the plan," Lorelei replied._

_She opened the mall and read it. That was when she started to cry._

* * *

"I liked you from the first time I saw you," Luke said interuptting Lorelei's thoughts.

"You liked me the **SECOND** time you saw me," Lorelei corrected.

"Technically that's true but if I had known you than like I know you now-"

"I know Luke," Lorelei said kissing him.

* * *

_"Lorelei," Mia asked, "What's wrong?"_

_"It's Christopher," Lorelei said, "He's suing me for custody of Rory."_

_"So what," Mia said, "He'll never win. Who's the judge in the case?"_

_"It's someone named Luke Danes," Lorelei replied._

_Mia felt a chill run through her. Judge Luke Danes was always siding with the men. It would be a hard fight for Lorelei._

* * *

"You know I was thinking," Luke said.

"Well you're a judge," Lorelei replied, "You do that often."

He laughed and kissed her


	2. The Honorable Judge Luke Danes

3 years ago

_"I am ready to make my ruling," Luke said at the end of the trial, "Miss Gilmore is 18 years old. Mr. Hayden is twenty-one. Miss Gilmore is not financially well off. She makes enough to get by, however she cannot provide the best for her child. Mr. Hayden on the other hand makes a 6 figure salary and can provide for a good life for his daughter. I have no doubt that Miss Gilmore loves her daughter but love is not enough. Therefore I am going to award Mr. Hayden custody of one Lorelei Leigh Gilmore."_

* * *

Present Day

"You're cooking a great dinner," Lorelei said, "It smells delicious."

"It taste better then it smells," Luke said laughing.

He ran a hand through her hair.

* * *

_It was a few months later when Luke saw Lorelei in a cafe. He didn't recognize her. All he saw was a beautiful lady._

_"Say," Luke said sitting down next to her, "Do you know what time it is?"_

_Lorelei looked at her watch._

_"Yes. It's time for you to leave me the hell alone," she said._

_Luke laughed as if she told a joke._

_"Are you free tonight," Luke asked._

_"Yes," she said, "and so are you. You're free to go to hell."_

_"I'm Luke," he said_

* * *

Lorelei could hear Rory singing upstairs. Rory loved to sing.

"She has such a beautiful voice," Luke said.

"She takes after me," Lorelei replied, "I was a singer once. I sang in a talent show at age 8. I won first prize as well.

* * *

_Lorelei stood up._

_"You really don't remember me," she demanded._

_"I'd never forget a woman as beautiful as you," Luke said._

_"Really Judge Danes! You are a 24 year old jerk is what you are. You are a male chauvinist pig."_

_"You sound angry," Luke said._

_"Your powers of observation is second to none," Lorelei snarled, "Do you have no memory of ripping my heart into a million __pieces. You took my daughter away."_

_"You're… Lorelei Gilmore right?"_

_"YES! I'M LORELEI GILMORE. I HAVE RAISED MY DAUGHTER FOR 2 YEARS AND THEN YOU TAKE HER FROM ME."_

_"I never meant to hurt you," Luke said genuinely __sorry, "And after all I did award you visitation rights."_

_"Yeah. I get to see my kid 3 days a week," Lorelei pointed out._

_"Your daughter's father can provide better for her," Luke said, "I was only thinking of-"_

_"You were only thinking that I'm a woman," Lorelei said._

_"You're not a woman," Luke replied, "You're practically a girl."_

_"I'm woman enough for you to flirt with me," Lorelei remarked._

_She turned on her heals._

_"Wait," he said, "What's your number."_

_"839 GO TO HELL," Lorelei remarked._

_"I like you," Luke said._

_"Then make things right," Lorelei scrawled_

* * *

"Well she's so smart," Luke replied, "You'd think I were her father."

"You're a little conceded," Lorelei joked.

"Why shouldn't I be," Luke said, "I have you."

She kissed him.


	3. Before He Met Lorelei

To Leah: This is an AU story. Techinally you don't even have to be a lawyer to run for judgeship.

* * *

3 years ago

_Luke had never met a woman like Lorelei before. She was so different than any female he had ever met. 8 years before he had met her, Luke hated women. In a heated argument his girlfriend had destroyed something very precious to him. It was the last thing his father had given him before he passed away._

* * *

Present Day

"Luke you are so sweet," Lorelei said.

"That was because of you," Luke replied, "I used to hate women. I saw them as things to be toyed with and then dumped. My ex girlfriend took a sledge hammer to the car my father had gotten me before he died. That was actually why I ran for judgeship in the first place."

Lorelei was confused.

"You ran for judgeship because your father's car got damaged," she asked.

Luke laughed.

"No," he said, "Because I hated women. All my life, unil I met you women caused me pain. I wanted to cause them the pain that I felt."

* * *

_"Where is Lorelei," Mia asked._

_"I'm right here," Lorelei said._

_"Your **body **is here," Mia replied, "But ever since the trial you've been a zombie."_

_"Well what do you expect me to do," Lorelei asked._

_"I'm so glad you asked," Mia replied._

_Lorelei sighed._

_"You need to put in an apeal," Mia said._

_"I was turned down the first time," Lorelei said, "What makes you think this time will be any different."_

* * *

"I always thought you had to be a lawyer to become a judge," Lorelei said.

"Comon misconception," Luke replied, "You have to be over the age of 18 and you have to be voted. Most judges don't get elected unless they are lawyers"

"How did you get elected," Lorelei asked.

"Greesed the palms of the voters," Luke admitted, "I was kind of a bad boy in my day."


	4. An Unexpected treat

3 years ago

_Christopher checked his mail. He had seen that Lorelei had put in an appeal. He shrugged. What good did she think it would do? The judge already decided on him._

_"Good morning sweetie," Christopher said kissing Rory on the head._

_"Morning dada," Rory said, "Where's mama?"_

_"You'll see mommy tomorrow," Christopher said, "How about we go to the puppet theater today?"_

_"Can mama come too," Rory asked, "Pwease"_

_Christopher sighed. _

_"Well," he said, "I'll call mommy and see if she can come."_

_He called Lorelei._

_"Lore," he said, "Can you come with us to a puppet show?"_

_"What time," Lorelei asked coldly._

_"In a half hour," Christopher said, "I thought we could go to fairy tale island after that. Rory loves it."_

* * *

Present day

"Luke," Lorelei asked, "What are you making? It smells so good."

"Well I know how much you love Chinese food," Luke explained, "So I'm making Lobster Cantonese."

"Oh great," Lorelei said, "But Rory can't have shell food."

"I know," Luke said, "But I also made** Rory **her favorite dinner. I'm making her cheeseburgers and fries."

"So what did you have against women," Lorelei asked.

"Nothing now," Luke said, "But all the women I knew before you were jerks"

* * *

_Luke took his niece and nephew out to the puppet theater. They were twins. Jesse, the younger of the twin was board. His sister on the other hand enjoyed it._

_"Hi Lorelei," Luke said._

_Lorelei just nodded._

_"Are you here by yourself," he asked her._

_"Yes. I am seeing a puppet show by myself. I'm just such a big fan of Rumplestilkin I needed to see it in puppet form. I'm here with Rory and the jackass that calls himself her father."_

_"I mean… is he really a jackass?"_

_Lorelei sighed._

_"Not to Rory," she admitted, "But I hate him for what he did to me."_

_"You don't want to show any feelings of anger," Luke said, "That can give the idea of possible inability to control rage."_

_Lorelei smiled at him reluctantly and thanked him for the advice._

_"We're taking her to Fairy Tale Island now," Christopher said shaking Luke's hand_


End file.
